soulkingdomfandomcom-20200214-history
Ignis
'''Ignis '''is a character in Child of Light: Darkness' Revenge. He is one of the Seven Legendary Spirits of Lemuria. He is the Spirit of Fire and his battle form is a lava gargoyle. He also appears in Child of Light: The Prince of the Sun as a party member who joins Sol in his journey and is later revealed to be the physical body of Belle's father combined with the power of fire, leading to the birth of the current spirit of fire, Ignis. Personality Like most of the other legendary spirits, Ignis is humble man, yet has somewhat of a firey personality. He appears to have more of a father-like personality to those who encounter him; a personality trait that would remind Belle of her deceased father. Like the other six spirits, he must test those to see if they are worthy of obtaining his sigil, which is the Sigil of Fire. He also seems to have a small crush on Aurora since she reminds him of the "woman who he once loved when he was alive and mortal". Appearance Like the other six spirits, Ignis has a human form and a battle form. In his human form, he's tall in height and muscular in physique. He wears a suit of red armor with a golden trim over his body and he wears a helmet in the shape of a dragon's skull that covers most of his head, with only his jaw showing. He later remove his helmet in Child of Light: The Prince of the Sun to reveal he has a fire red eye color and his hair is shaggy and spiky and is colored fire red. In his battle form, Ignis takes the form of a lava gargoyle. In this form, he still has his tall height and his muscular physique. He looks like a common gargoyle, only his entire body is made of lava and rock, as well as his large wings. He also has fire red eyes and uses a metal lance as his weapon. Abilities As stated as before, Ignis is able to transform into a lava gargoyle and has power over fire. He's able to give enemies the burn status ailment and deal heavy damage. The attacks he uses when you fight him and his main upgradeable skills in Child of Light: The Prince of the Sun are: *Lance Stab (Powerful meele attack with a chance to push an enemy back on the timeline.) *Defend (Reduces damage from enemies attacks for a certain number of turns.) *Inferno (Very strong attack targeting all enemies. Takes two turns to execute.) *Burning Heat (Gives enemies burn status ailment for a certain number of turns.) *Taunt (Makes enemies attack him for a certain number of attacks.) *Armor of the Spirits (Able to resist a certain amount of damage for a certain number of turns.) Trivia *In Darkness' Revenge, it's hinted that he's actually the physical body of Belle's father until it's officially revealed in The Prince of the Sun. *In Latin, Ignis' name comes from the word "ignis", meaning fire. Category:CoL: Darkness' Revenge Category:Darkness' Revenge Bosses Category:Seven Legendary Spirits Category:Males Category:Darkness' Revenge Allies